


Epilogue

by Darkrune



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrune/pseuds/Darkrune
Summary: It's finally over. Niko is safe at home. The World Machine has been saved and tamed. There isn't even a need for a tearful, bittersweet goodbye. What more is left to tell?(This will be getting updates as it is written. This is not a finished work!)





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly shake myself awake. The soft humming from my computer and the door mounted to the wall cleansing the fearful veil from the nightmares that plagued me.Horrible visions of everything failing and breaking down clearing from my minds eye. I wince as I swing my legs over to open ground and clutch at my side. I flail my arm toward my computer mouse to check the time.   
  
“Oh. Right. Not actually home.” I pinch the bridge of my nose while I force myself to my feet.   
  
I shuffle over to the door and pull it open, stepping through while small bursts of static transfer my body back to my world. I take a closer look at the wound on my side and see that it had mostly healed up. The dull ache was simply from the bruising around it.   
  
I try to shake the somber feeling from my bones as I change into fresh clothing. It feels like I was sleeping for two years. Maybe that’s why I feel vaguely morose? I try to shake the feeling again as I sit down at my computer, tapping the mouse.   
  
7:30 AM   
  
Two hours feeling like two years. Yeah, that seems about right. I hear a burst of static to my right before I can open Discord.   
  
[Heya, what’s the matter ___?] The World Machine’s familiar tone rings in my head.   
  
“Post-Adventure exhaustion.” I mumble this out as I turn to see them. They look different to last time. Long flowing locks of purple hair, a single antenna at the back of their head, a considerably more androgynous body shape with a lightbulb robe draped over them. Only the most vague hint of seems along their face betraying their more robotic nature. It seems they have abandoned most of Niko’s look while they were sorting themselves out.   
  
They carefully hop out and stand before me, pressing their hand against my shoulder. “Don’t you want to go see Niko and everyone else?”   
  
I mumble under my breath. “On two hours of sleep? Sure, why not. Passing out among friends is better than sitting here anyway.”   
  
[Now now, none of that drab and morose attitude.] They pull me to my feet and we embrace. A faint spark filling my body.   
  
I push back the last memories of that nightmare I was having and lean into The World Machine heavily. A soft smile forming as I step away from them. "Right, Right. It's time to see how everyone is getting on and then deal with the awkwardness that'll be meeting with Niko's mother."

It's The World Machine's turn to look out of sorts. [Do you think she'll hate me...?] 

I bring them back into a close embrace and firmly pat their back. "Aw come on, who could hate a cutie like you?" 

  
I let reality set it for a moment. "But we should be careful how we explain everything to her. After all you didn't willingly pick Niko to be shuttled off into your simulation. No one did. I'm sure if we can get that across to her everything will go smoothly."   
  
“The Author, Rue, Cedric, and Proto will be there to help as well. So…” Their voice trails off.   
  
“Don’t forget Niko. He’ll help us explain everything too.” I let go and step up onto my bed, offering them my hand.   
  
They smile brightly and take my hand, both of us shivering slightly as the small bursts of static pull us back into the simulated world. As we walk down the hallway of the restored tower room the sounds of the worlds residents can be heard from the window. Everything looks so much bigger and brighter now.   
  
“I take it with the Author’s help you’ve been restoring the simulation to what it should’ve been originally?”   
  
[Thanks to the connection to your computer, the internet, and the Author being more… Directly connected to me? Yes. It’s wonderful being able to stretch out like this.]   
  
“Heh, like being stuck in economy class on a plane then being transferred to first class?”   
  
[More like being stuck in a small box and then being let out into a wide open field of fresh smelling flowers.]   
  
“Gosh that sounds.. Down right poetic.”   
  
I swear that I can hear Calamus and Alula playing in the distance before we reach a large set of plain looking double doors.   
  
[Cedric suggested that we should make the way into Niko’s world larger so it would be easier for us to transfer over. I would’ve made it look more fancy but… This’ll do for now.]   
  
“What, so this is a double wide USB connection of some sort?”   
  
[S-something like that, yeah.]   
  
“Gosh, look at me. Asking questions and delaying us when we’re so close to speaking with Niko again.”   
  
We both stand there pensively as a nearby clock ticks away the seconds.   
  
“Were you two going to go it alone?” I felt Rue brush pass my leg as she stands before us.   
  
[It would have been an unwise decision.] Proto adds dryly as he stands beside The World Machine.   
  
“I’m sure they were just caught up in the moment.” Cedric speaks cheerfully as he steps up beside me.   
  
“We have a lot of explaining to do, after all... “ The Author has a distant look in his eyes. “... And the blame has to rest squarely on my shoulders should it come to that.”   
  
“Oi. None of that talk.” I spin on my heels and give the Author a comforting pat on the back. I spin back to face the double doors and reach out. “Ready everyone?”  
  
As the doorknobs turn there is a soft flash of light and a steady drone of static.


	2. Tense Moments

The light fades to a comfortable brightness and the crackle of static fades into white noise as we all look into Niko’s room. There are various drawings of residents of the simulated world, of myself, and even a carefully drawn landscape of the view from the tower all scattered across the place. Niko was on the floor with his back to us, his legs slowly swinging in the air as he finishes up his latest picture. A group shot of everyone he met during the solstice, with himself in the middle just in front of me.   
  
I decide to break the tranquil silence by stepping through the veil, careful to step over Rue, and speak up. “Hey Niko. Did… Did you stay up this whole time drawing.”   
  
Niko seemingly turns into a blur as he jumps to his feet and leaps into my arms. I hug him to my chest tightly and softly rub his back. Only slightly leaning backward from the impact. I keep him holding him close for what feels like minutes before he finally replies. “I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to keep myself busy till you came back.”    
  
He leans to the side to see everyone else and he waves to them. “Momma just thinks I have an overactive imagination…” His ears flutter in the open air.   
  
The Author steps forward into the room, followed by everyone else. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you go get your mother for us, Niko? I… I mean we need to explain everything to her. We owe her that much.”    
  
Niko drops from my grasp and looks up at the Author. “It’s… going to be one of those “Adult” talks, isn’t it.”    
  
Rue nods her head. “We’re still going to need your help while explaining everything to her. Mostly to help keep her calm.”   
  
“It’s okay. Momma is nice and she’s always really understanding!”   
  
_ Well that's Niko for you. Endlessly optimistic. _ __   
__   
I look around the room and let out a slight cough. “This is going to be a tad crowded.”   
  
[What was your first clue.] Proto snarks as he shuffles to the left to let Cedric wiggle in.   
  
“Maybe we all didn’t need to come along but…” Rue stands strong beside the Author.   
  
Niko quickly zips around the room, getting all of his drawings tucked away and helping everyone find a spot to sit or stand, as need be. I stand beside the Author and Rue while Proto and Cedric chose to sit on Niko’s bed.The World Machine stands in the doorway.    
  
“I’ll be back with my momma soon.” Away Niko goes, closing the door behind him. His cute voice echoing around the house.   
  
_ This is going to be so awkward why did I agree to do this while I’m half asleep, running on two hours of sleep, and to top it all of my side still kind of aches. No, no, focus ___.  _ __   
__   
By the time I shake myself from my self doubt Niko is already walking into the room with his mom in tow.   
  
“Sweetie I know you have a really active imagination and you were daydreaming in the fields b-” I can already tell this is going to be challenging. Her slightly thrashing tail, slightly expanded pupils, and lightly twitching ears said a lot.   
  
“See momma, I wasn’t making it up at all.” Niko leans against his mom’s leg cutely.    
  
She softly pats her son’s head and speaks in a quiet, stern tone. “I’m going to go make some tea. Then you are going to explain everything.”    
  
She heads out with Niko in tow. Leaving us all with our thoughts.   
  
“Like a good mother, she’s very protective. But I’m glad she’s willing to get an explanation out of us instead of just freaking out and chasing us all with a broom.” I rub the back of my neck to help ease the awkwardness weighing down on me.   
  
The tense atmosphere comes back the moment Niko’s mother steps back into the room, carrying a tray with a tea pot and enough cups for everyone. She sets it down and laser focuses her eyes at me. A legendary mom glare if I’ve ever seen one.    
  
“Before we begin I want  _ you _ to answer me this question.” Her eyes never leave mine as she continues to speak. “Did everything my son told me about actually happen?”   
  
I refuse to hesitate and proceed answer promptly. “Yes.”   
  
“I would find that hard to believe, normally. But considering that door behind you all…” I swear that I can hear the tension in the air shatter as she continues. “... Then I’m glad to have you all as guests in my home.Thank you for bringing Niko back.”   
  
[But…] The World Machine starts but is cut off.   
  
“No buts. If you’re all telling the truth then it was no ones fault. Just… bad circumstances.” She smiles and takes a sip of her tea. “Onto my next question then. Is that doorway… stable?”   
  
[I can assure you it is as stable as the foundation of your home.] Proto glances back to The World Machine as he says this.   
I see her pupils dilate slightly. “Which means if I wanted a tour of your world, it wouldn’t be any trouble at all?” She takes another sip of her tea. “I must say that I am curious to see it all in person after my son’s vivid description of it.”   
  
“I… I would be honored to let you visit.” The Author takes a long look into his tea. “It would be nice to have others remember what my world was.”   
  
“I’d also like to see your world, ___. It’s not every day that you can visit an entirely different world, but two at once?” She lets out a good hearted giggle.    
  
“I um… I mean... “ I stutter and shyly look into my tea. “Can I have time to clean up my room first? I-It would be bad manners on my part to have you visit while my place is a mess after all.”   
  
I let out a soft eep as I feel Niko climb up into my lap. “Your place isn’t that messy, ___.” He hugs me tightly and I feel myself calm down considerably. I gently place my hand against his back and look to his mother. There is a gentle sort of kindness in her eyes. A trusting look among the tenderness.    
  
“I know I can’t stop him from running off… But I trust you all to take care of him and bring him back before bedtime if he goes to visit you.” She looks around to all of us and one by one we all nod.    
  
[We’ll do our best to keep him safe and happy.] The World Machine manages a smile.   
  
“Now, ___.” There is that stern tone again. “I know that unfocused look anywhere. After you finish your tea it’s nap time.”    
  
I wisely decide not to challenge her on this. “I promise I’ll sleep when I get back h-”   
  
“Please dear, do you really think I’d make you walk all that way?” She glances towards Niko’s bed.    
  
I take this prompt and start drinking my tea while Niko stays snuggled against me. Cute little snoring sounds filling out the silence.    
  
“I suppose we can get going. We have a bit of cleaning of our own that we need to do as well.” Rue slips between The World Machine’s legs and disappears down the hall. A faint crackle of static following her exit.    
  
“Right, Right. It was nice to meet you and it shall be an honor to have you tour my world, Miss.” The Author does a dorky bow and follows after Rue. Proto and Cedric following along a few moments later.    
  
[Rest well, ___.] The World Machine waves to me before they abscond with the rest of them.   
  
I drain the last of my tea and delicately place the cup down. “Thank you so much. I have to admit I was expecting… a less smooth outcome.”   
  
“I may be protective of my son but I’m not heartless, dear.” She gestures toward the bed with her tail.    
  
_ Can’t say no to a mom, as they say. _ __   
__   
I obediently nestle myself down into Niko’s bed while cuddling him close. Niko’s mom tucking us both in. In moments I’m out like a light.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best part of waking up is hazelnut pancakes on your plate.

I wake up to the feeling of cloth and soft paws around my wounded side. I open my eyes to see Niko and his mother busily tending to it while the last bit of the ache ebbs away.    
  
_ I should apologize for the trouble they went to. But that would be really rude. Maybe I should just say thank you instead? _ __   
__   
Niko notices I’m awake and pats my side delicately. “How are you feeling?”   
  
I unintentionally let out a groan before I can speak. “Nmm. A lot better than I was before.” I look to Niko’s mom. “Thank you so much. I sort of forgot to tend to that earlier.”   
  
“It’s the least we could do. But you really should try to take care of yourself more, dear.” She pats my head twice.    
  
“Now that Niko is safe, yeah I’ll try a little harder.” I smile widely and gently pat Niko’s head.    
  
Niko takes this as a sign that I need a hug and I snuggle him in response. “No more recklessly throwing yourself into things, alright?”    
  
_ He says he isn’t a cat, but gosh darn if he and his mother can’t do some quality kitten eyes. _ __   
__   
“Alright, alright, alright. I’ll even be extra careful, ya pair of cuties.”    
  
_ Wait did I say that last part out loud. _   
  
I fumble for a topic change before either of them can react. “So um, I guess it was kind of rude of me earlier not to ask for your name, Miss.” I look to her while Niko sits in my lap.    
  
“First you call me cute, now you’re asking for my name and all in front of innocent little Niko? For  _ shame  _ ___.” She keeps a serious look on her face for only the briefest of moments. A playful giggle breaking her facade. “My name is Elizabeth, but that tends to be a mouthful. So you can just call me Liz.”    
  
The warmth in my cheeks forces me to look away shyly while Niko looks on curiously. “I-It’s nice to formally met you, Liz.”    
  
Niko kindly jumps off my lap so I can sit up properly, the bandage on my side barely shifting. “You two must’ve worked some magic, usually I wake up feeling like garbage.”    
  
“It’s called actually getting some rest, dear.” She softly pats my head. “You’ve been asleep since yesterday and I’m sure you’ll appreciate breakfast.”    
  
“Let me guess. Hazelnut-”   
  
“Pancakes!” Niko completes my sentence for me and softly tugs on my arm to help me up.    
  
Elizabeth lets out a motherly chuckle as we all make our way to the dining room. A room I found oddly familiar thanks to seeing into Niko’s dreams. The table was set for three and as I sat down I found that the chair was accommodating for something I didn’t have.   
  
_ Right. Cat-like folks. Tails. At least it isn’t uncomfortable. _ __   
__   
Taking an extra long rest didn’t bother me all that much. It just feels so nice to not feel alone To feel this feeling welling up inside of me. I hold back my tears and hide my smile behind a bite of some of the most delicious pancakes I have ever tasted and quietly nods along while Niko explains to his mother how I had taken care of him for a few months.    
  
“Goodness, you even had him doing school work during all of that?” She seems a little jealous as she looks to me.    
  
“Well I didn’t want him to be behind when we finally got him back home, ya know?” I take a gulp of milk. “I know what it’s like being just a few weeks behind…”    
  
“So does time work a little differently on your world?” 

  
“That’s the thing… That whole three months happened and then it was all reset. The only thing Niko and I have of that time is our memories of it.” I close my eyes and sigh. “We worked really hard on that backpack full of pictures and memories.”   
  
“It’s alright, ___. Like you said, we still have the memories.” Niko pours himself a little more syrup.   
  
The conversation turns to more recent happenings as the last of the pancakes are eaten.    
  
“So yeah, the first chance I had to make sure Niko was safe I took. Even if it meant putting myself in danger.” That bad habit of mine returns as I rub the back of my neck. “Ended up being a bit of a moot point since he needed to be in the simulated world as well for the last part.”    
  
“You even ended up getting hurt…” Niko looks down sadly.   
  
“I tend to do foolish things sometimes. I guess I didn’t count as a person to The World Machine since I wasn’t supposed to be there. Then again I had no idea if Niko could have gotten hurt anyway since everything was breaking down.” I reach over and gently pat Niko’s back. “What matters in the end is that you made it home safe, The World Machine was tamed, and I made it out alive.”  
  
“It’s touching, knowing how much you were willing to do and to risk just for my son.” Elizabeth sets about collecting our empty plates and cups. “It makes trusting you a lot easier.”    
  
I nearly get up to help her with the dishes but she gives me a quick mom glare and I find myself back in my chair while Niko gets up to help instead. “I know you want to help, but you’re a guest here. Relax and take my hospitality?”   
  
_ I haven’t felt guilty for wanting to help in a long time. _ __   
__   
I give her a quiet nod while she turns toward the sink and I sit back. The sound of the sink and clanking dishes helping my thoughts drift.   
  
_ This really couldn’t have gone better, could it? Niko’s mom isn’t angry, nor over protective. The way between our worlds is stable. The World Machine is doing just fine and I think it’ll be fun to give Liz a tour of the simulated world. But then she’s going to want to see my world. Oh boy that is going to be awkward at best. _ __   
__   
Niko interrupts my thoughts by cuddling himself into my lap. “___, what do you wanna do today?”   
  
“Heh, to be honest I should get home. I know a couple of people who are most likely worried about me since I haven’t logged into Discord for so long.” I softly pet Niko’s back. “That does make me wonder though, if what we did last time would work again?”   
  
“You mean getting Discord on my computer? I um…” Niko leans against me. “I sorta already downloaded it while you were sleeping.”    
  
“Discord?” Liz is understandably curious.    
  
“It’s a chat program from my world. There is something to do with how our worlds connect through The World Machine and that our internet is connected to yours now. It’s basically inter-dimensional wireless or something like that.” I scratch my head softly. “Anyway if you or Niko need me for whatever reason you could just poke me on Discord and I’ll be over in a flash.”    


“I’ll keep that in mind. Should I save that just for emergencies?” I shake my head to her as she says this.    
  
“I don’t really have many responsibilities in my world so even if you or Niko just need me to come by to chat and hang out, feel free to call me over.” I give Niko a firm hug then let him hop down before I get up.   
  
“Well we shouldn’t keep you. You said you needed to hop on back home after all.”    
  
I nod and do a bit of a dorky bow. “Thank you for the wonderful breakfast and the company”    
  
“You’re always welcome, ___!” Niko smiles up to me and I feel the urge to stay for just a few more minutes. But I push through it, gently pat Niko’s head, and make my way back to the double doors in his room. The faint tingle of static flowing around my body as I step through.


	4. Reminiscing

I shiver slightly as I’m digitized. The sounds of the world living and breathing just beyond the tower’s walls leading me to take a look outside of the window that was beside the bed where Niko first woke up in this world.    
  
_ It’s not overtaken with light like before. I can see it all from here. _ __   
__   
I stand here motionless as I watch the denizens of this world go about their day from up high. All of them little more than moving dots from the barrens, across the glen, and even in the refuge. “I wonder how Lamplighter is getting on now that he can get a good nights rest?”    
  
I let my thoughts drift as I mumble to myself. “Silver must be lonely if she is still sticking to the barrens. I bet Kip misses her. Maybe they managed to get some of the rowbots operational and she gave Silver a visit?”    
  
My eyes drift between the two areas for a short time until I settle on the glen. “Maize must be so much stronger now, with the sun shining down on her like this. Perhaps she’s helping rebuild the ruins along with the bird-folk?” I find myself slowly stroking my chin. “I hope Alula and Calamus are getting along well.”    
  
[There isn’t anything stopping you from visiting them all, you realize?] I nearly jump as The World Machine steps up to the window with me. [The door downstairs will teleport you out to the barrens.]   
  
I wait for my heart to slow down before I reply. “Aren’t you all busy “cleaning things up” like Rue said?”    
  
[The Author is busy with that, Cedric is busy helping him, Rue is off doing something or other to “ensure meta-stability”, and Proto is still trying to decide if he wants to replace Prophetbot or work alongside him with a few of the scientists till he’s tamed. You’d be welcome to test everything while we’re working on it.]    
  
“On the one hand I’d be happy to be a play tester. On the other hand, I need to make sure my friends on Discord don’t call the cops and report me as a missing person.” I lightly pinch the bridge of my nose. “Thank you though, for snapping me out of my sonder.”    
  
[Are you going to be busy checking in with them for the whole day?] The World Machine tilts their head curiously.    
  
“Oh it shouldn’t take too long. Most of my friends are in one or two servers. A quick hello, a lie about where I was combined with a sliver of truth about what I was doing, and I’ll be free for the rest of the day to do whatever.”    
  
[Alright well, don’t rush yourself. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.] They tap my shoulder and slowly walk into the wall, fading away as they do so.  
  
I can’t help but let out a small chuckle. “After all you are everywhere in here.” I swear I can feel a slight glare as I make my way back home.   
  
I trip over my pillow, nearly stumble onto the floor, and flop onto my computer chair with a dull thud. “One of these days I need to learn to watch where I step.”    
  
I shake my head a couple of times and tap my mouse. The familiar red mark with a number telling me that I have plenty of people to placate. Of course I notice something odd happening in the Solstice channel. Everyone is talking about their shared memories of meeting their Niko and it seems that the general consensus is that everyone who played OneShot had a shared dream. I don’t even consider correcting them. Bringing attention to myself and the code portal would not end well. So I just casually tell them I had a similar dream and leave it at that.   
  
A soft beep calls my attention and I see a familiar face along with a friend request.    
  
Niko.T.   
  
_ How did I forget to ask Niko or his mother what their last name was? I mean, I could always just ask Niko now. _ __   
__   
I accept the friend request and immediately start typing a message. -Hey Niko. It’s good to see that Discord still seems to be working on your end without a hitch. I know this is an odd question but I forgot to ask it while I was over there and the T at the end of your username just reminded me. What is your last name?-   
  
I only have to wait ten seconds before I get a reply. -Hey ___. Oh, my family’s last name is Tesla-    
  
I wear a neutral expression.    
  
_ Niko Tesla and Elizabeth Tesla. Okay then. _ __   
__   
-I. Wh. Right, different worlds.-   
  
-Um?-    
  
-Niko, in my world there was a famous inventor named Nikola Tesla. He actually created a light bulb that looks close to the Sun from TWM.-    
  
-That’s kinda close to my name!-   
  
-So you can see why I might be a little surprised.-   
  
-He he. Yeah.-  
  
-Well anyway, I need to go help TWM test a few things so they’ll be ready for when your mom wants to take that tour. Take care of yourself and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~!-   
  
-Seeya Later!-   
  
I let out a long sigh and stretch. My thoughts wandering as they often do.    
  
_ Niko could become so many things. Well whichever path he chooses, I can be there for him to support him every step of the way.  _ __   
__   
I nod my head a couple of times.    
  
_ Heh, it’ll be like I’m Niko’s supportive older sibling or something like that. _ __   
__   
I lightly tap my chin as I spin in my computer chair and look towards the door.    
  
_ I’m sure everyone in the simulated world would support him too. Speaking of. _ __   
__   
I quickly set myself to busy on Discord and climb my way back through the door. After all I have work to do and old friends to visit. Some for the first time. __   



	5. Revisiting The Barrens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Player decides to faff about in the Barrens.

I lose myself in the nostalgia as I slowly wander through the entry room. My hand resting on the computer. “I always wondered what it would be like to walk through this world. To meet everyone face to face under better circumstances.”  
  
[So why aren’t you now that you can?] The World Machine makes the computer spark to life, the message sitting there, waiting for my answer.   
  
“Well you wanted me to help test everything, right? I wouldn’t be a good tester if I didn’t start at the very beginning.”   
  
[This isn’t going to be like before, you realize.]   
  
“Oh?”   
  
[There won’t be puzzles in your way and no sun to carry. The Author and I decided to just keep everything as it is now. So you’ll be walking through a fully restored world.]   
  
“Everyone in their place, the world running smoothly…”   
  
[The world, those characters, and myself… All changing and evolving organically.]   
  
“Like the universe simulator had the potential for all along.”   
  
[Almost makes more sense that I’m here, since something of that scope would need a caretaker.]   
  
“Heh, yeah.” I let out a long wistful sigh. “Well, no sense in waxing nostalgic.”   
  
I pat the computer and turn around, making for the door. Wandering through the restored living room and passed the empty kitchen. The gentle touch of my hand against the door transporting me to a familiar room out in the barrens. The subtle click and whir of terminals meeting my ears while the illuminating blue glow from the many screens light up the place.   
  
_ It feels so peaceful. _   
  
I realize I left my shoes at home as I feel the cool metal under me, a light shiver going up my back as I shrug. “I always kind of wondered what the sand out in the barrens felt like anyway.”   
  
I step outside and look up to the tower, seeing the sun spill its life giving light down upon the land. Spinning slowly as it continues its pseudo day and night cycle.   
  
_ Darn, and I was hoping to see the barrens all lit up for once. Maybe I can walk far enough to end up in the light?_  
  
My slight disappointment aside, I wander around the docks, taking notice of the considerable fleet of rowbots that were currently docked. I wave to them and they wave back as I make my way towards the outpost.   
  
I stop by one of the sparkling pools and thrust my hands into it, shivering as the phosphor shrimp swim around my wrists. I splash the cool water against my face and and let out a childish laugh.   
  
[Having fun, are we?] That faintly snarky voice made me turn around.   
  
“Of course.” I grin like kid and hold out my wet hand to Proto.   
  
[I have to wonder how the residents of this world will react to their “god” acting in such a carefree way.]   
  
“I’d think it would put them at ease, right? The world is saved, the messiah returned the sun, and it’s clear their god is just so happy that everything worked out that they decided to visit in the flesh!” I twirl around and nearly stumble over in the coarse blue sand.   
  
[Even if you can’t be harmed in this world, please try to be more careful. It would be awkward if The World Machine needed to use an “unstick me” command to dig you out of a wall. Especially if some of the world’s residents ended up seeing it happen.]   
  
I awkwardly bow my head to Proto. “Alright, Alright. That would be really embarrassing.”   
  
[So, were you planning on just splashing around in the shrimp pools all night?]   
  
“Nah, I was on my way to the outpost. I noticed that a lot of the tracks around the barrens are still in a bit of disrepair though.”   
  
[Ah. The World Machine is still a bit touchy in regards to the tracks and the minecarts. Rue is currently in the process of helping with that particular issue.]   
  
“So I should avoid the mines for now.”   
  
[Yes.]   
  
“Right. The barrens still feel kind of empty though. Peaceful, but empty.”   
  
[The Author believes that we shouldn’t just throw people around willy-nilly. Instead we’re migrating NPC’s out into the barrens “naturally” so that The World Machine has time to adapt and change its code. We would not want to risk them destabilizing by moving too quickly.]   
  
“Huh, That makes sense. I guess that means Silver and Kip haven’t had a chance to reconcile just yet.” I idly scratch my cheek. “After all it has only been a day or so since everything was restored.”   
  
[It will take time. Something we have plenty of now.]   
  
I look up toward the tower and breath in deeply. “M-hm.” 


End file.
